Viktor Frankl
|birth_place = Leopoldstadt, Vienna, Austria |death_date = |death_place = Vienna, Austria |resting_place = Zentralfriedhof, Vienna, Austria, Old Jewish Section |nationality = Austrian |known_for = Logotherapy Existential analysis |education = Doctorate in Medicine, 1925, Doctorate in Philosophy, 1948 |alma_mater = Universität Wien (University of Vienna), Austria |occupation = Neurologist, Psychiatrist |religion = Judaism |spouse = Tilly Grosser, m. 1941 Eleonore Katharina Schwindt, m. 1947 |partner = |children = Gabriele Frankl-Vesely |parents = Gabriel Frankl and Elsa Frankl }} Viktor Emil Frankl (26 March 1905 – 2 September 1997) was an Austrian neurologist and psychiatrist as well as a Holocaust survivor. Frankl was the founder of logotherapy, which is a form of existential analysis, the "Third Viennese School of Psychotherapy". His best-selling book Man's Search for Meaning (published under a different title in 1959: From Death-Camp to Existentialism, and originally published in 1946 as Trotzdem Ja Zum Leben Sagen: Ein Psychologe erlebt das Konzentrationslager, meaning Nevertheless, Say "Yes" to Life: A Psychologist Experiences the Concentration Camp) chronicles his experiences as a concentration camp inmate, which led him to discover the importance of finding meaning in all forms of existence, even the most brutal ones, and thus, a reason to continue living. Frankl became one of the key figures in existential therapy and a prominent source of inspiration for humanistic psychologists. Life before 1945 Frankl was born in Vienna into a Jewish family of civil servants (Beamtenfamilie). His interest in psychology surfaced early. For the final exam (Matura) in ''Gymnasium'', he wrote a paper on the psychology of philosophical thinking. After graduation from Gymnasium in 1923, he studied medicine at the University of Vienna and later specialized in neurology and psychiatry, concentrating on the topics of depression and suicide. His early development was influenced by his contacts with Sigmund Freud and Alfred Adler, although he would later diverge from their teachings. Physician, therapist During part of 1924 he became the president of the {Sozialistische Mittelschüler Österreich, a Social Democratic youth movement for high school students throughout Austria. Between 1928 and 1930, while still a medical student, he organized and offered a special program to counsel high school students free of charge. The program involved the participation of psychologists such as Charlotte Bühler, and it paid special attention to students at the time when they received their report cards. In 1931, not a single Viennese student committed suicide. The success of this program grabbed the attention of the likes of Wilhelm Reich who invited him to Berlin. From 1933 to 1937, Frankl completed his residency in neurology and psychiatry at the Steinhof Psychiatric Hospital in Vienna. He was responsible for the so-called Selbstmörderpavillon, or "suicide pavilion". Here, he treated more than 3000 women who had suicidal tendencies. In 1937, he established an independent private practice in neurology and psychiatry at Alser Strasse 32/12 in Vienna. Beginning with the Nazi takeover of Austria in 1938, he was prohibited from treating "Aryan" patients due to his Jewish identity. In 1940 he started working at the Rothschild Hospital, where he headed its neurological department. This hospital was the only one in Vienna to which Jews were still admitted. His medical opinions saved several patients from being euthanised via the Nazi euthanasia program. In December 1941 he married Tilly Grosser. Prisoner, therapist On 25 September 1942, Frankl, his wife, and his parents were deported to the Nazi Theresienstadt Ghetto. There Frankl worked as a general practitioner in a clinic. When his skills in psychiatry were noticed, he was assigned to the psychiatric care ward in block B IV, establishing a camp service of "psychohygiene" or mental health care. He organized a unit to help camp newcomers to overcome shock and grief. Later he set up a suicide watch, assisted by Regina Jonas. On 29 July 1943, Frankl organized a closed event for the Scientific Society at Theresienstadt, and with the help of Leo Baeck, offered a series of open lectures, including "Sleep and Sleep Disturbances", "Body and Soul", "Medical Care of the Soul", "Psychology of Mountaineering", "How to keep my nerves healthy?", "Medical ministry", "Existential Problems in Psychotherapy", and "Social Psychotherapy". His father Gabriel died of pulmonary edema and pneumonia at Theresienstadt. On 19 October 1944, Frankl and his wife Tilly were transported to the Auschwitz concentration camp, where he was processed. He was moved to Kaufering, a camp affiliated with Dachau, on 25 October, where he spent five months working as a slave laborer. In March 1945, he was offered a move to the so-called rest camp, Türkheim, also affiliated with Dachau, where he worked as a physician until 27 April 1945, when the camp was liberated by American soldiers. Frankl's mother Elsa and brother Walter died at Auschwitz. His wife was moved to Bergen-Belsen, where she died. The only other survivor of the Holocaust among Frankl's immediate family was his sister, Stella, who had emigrated from Austria to Australia. Life after 1945 Liberated after three years in concentration camps, Frankl returned to Vienna, where he developed and lectured about his own approach to psychological healing. Frankl believed that people are primarily driven by a "striving to find meaning in one's life," and that it is this sense of meaning that enables people to overcome painful experiences. Frankl wrote his world-famous book entitled, Trotzdem Ja Zum Leben Sagen: Ein Psychologe Erlebt das Konzentrationslager ("Saying Yes to Life in Spite of Everything: A Psychologist Experiences the Concentration Camp"), known in English by the title Man's Search for Meaning (1959 title: "From Death-Camp to Existentialism").Jonathan Sacks, Unparalleled leader. 16 June 2014. In this book, he described the life of an ordinary concentration camp inmate from the objective perspective of a psychiatrist. After enduring the suffering in these camps, Frankl concluded that even in the most absurd, painful, and dehumanized situation, life has potential meaning and that, therefore, even suffering is meaningful. This conclusion served as a basis for his logotherapy and existential analysis, which Frankl had described before World War II. He said, "What is to give light must endure burning." An example of Frankl's idea of finding meaning in the midst of extreme suffering is found in his account of an experience he had while working in the harsh conditions of the Nazi concentration camps: pp. 56–57}} Frankl's concentration camp experiences shaped both his therapeutic approach and philosophical outlook, as reflected in his seminal publications. He often said that even within the narrow boundaries of the concentration camps he found only two races of Men to exist: decent ones and unprincipled ones. These were to be found in all classes, ethnicities, and groups. "Under such conditions, who could blame them for trying to dope themselves?" "These were the men who were employed in the gas chambers and crematoriums, and who knew very well that one day they would have to leave their enforced role of executioner and become victims themselves." In 1946, he was appointed to run the Vienna Polyclinic of Neurology. He remained there until 1971. In 1947 he married his second wife Eleonore Katharina Schwindt. She was a practicing Catholic and the couple respected each other's religious backgrounds, going to both church and synagogue, and celebrating Christmas and Hanukah. They had one daughter, Gabriele, who went on to become a child psychologist. In 1948, Frankl earned a Ph.D. in philosophy. His dissertation – The Unconscious God is an examination of the relation of psychology and religion.Boeree, George. "Personality Theories: Viktor Frankl." Shippensburg University. Accessed 18 April 2014. In 1955, he was awarded a professorship of neurology and psychiatry at the University of Vienna, and as visiting professor, he resided at Harvard University (1961), at Southern Methodist University, Dallas (1966), and at Duquesne University, Pittsburgh (1972). He lectured and taught seminars all over the world and received 29 honorary doctoral degrees. Frankl published 39 books, which were translated into as many as 40 languages. The American Psychiatric Association awarded Frankl the 1985 Oskar Pfister Award for important contributions to religion and psychiatry. Frankl died of heart failure on 2 September 1997. He was survived by his wife Eleonore, his daughter Dr. Gabriele Frankl-Vesely, his grandchildren Katharina and Alexander, and his great-granddaughter Anna Viktoria. Legacy Frankl's logotherapy and existential analysis is considered the third Viennese School of Psychotherapy, among the broad category that comprises existentialists. For Irvin Yalom, Frankl, "who has devoted his career to a study of an existential approach to therapy, has apparently concluded that the lack of meaning is the paramount existential stress. To him, existential neurosis is synonymous with a crisis of meaninglessness". He is thought to have coined the term, Sunday neurosis. The term refers to a form of anxiety resulting from an awareness in some people of the emptiness of their lives once the working week is over. Some complain of a void and a vague discontent. This arises from an existential vacuum, or feeling of meaninglessness, which is a common phenomenon and is characterised by the subjective state of boredom, apathy, and emptiness. One feels cynical, lacks direction, and questions the point of most of life's activities. (see noogenic neurosis). People without a meaning in their life are exposed to aggression, depression and addiction. Viktor Frankl once recommended that the Statue of Liberty on the East Coast of the United States be complemented by a Statue of Responsibility on the West Coast: Reportedly, there are plans to construct such a statue. See: }} Decorations and awards * 1956: Promotion Award for Public Education of the Federal Ministry of Education, Arts and Culture * 1962: Cardinal Innitzer Prize * 1969: Austrian Cross of Honour for Science and Art, 1st class * 1976: Prize of the Danubia Foundation * 1980: Honorary Ring of Vienna * 1981: Austrian Decoration for Science and Art * 1985: Oskar Pfister Award * 1986: Honorary doctorate from the University of Vienna * 1988: Great Silver Medal with Star for Services to the Republic of Austria * 1995: Hans Prinzhorn Medal * 1995: Honorary Citizen of the City of Vienna * 1995: Great Gold Medal with Star for Services to the Republic of Austria * 1995: Grand Decoration of the Austrian Chamber of Physicians * Grand Merit Cross with Star of the Federal Republic of Germany (Großes Verdienstkreuz mit Stern) Frankl's bibliography His books in English are: * Man's Search for Meaning. An Introduction to Logotherapy, Beacon Press, Boston, MA, 2006. (Originally published in 1946) * The Doctor and the Soul, (originally titled Ärztliche Seelsorge), Random House, 1955. * On the Theory and Therapy of Mental Disorders. An Introduction to Logotherapy and Existential Analysis, Translated by James M. DuBois. Brunner-Routledge, London-New York, 2004. * Psychotherapy and Existentialism. Selected Papers on Logotherapy, Simon & Schuster,New York, 1967. * The Will to Meaning. Foundations and Applications of Logotherapy, ''New American Library, New York, 1988 * ''The Unheard Cry for Meaning. Psychotherapy and Humanism, Simon & Schuster, New York, 2011 * Viktor Frankl Recollections: An Autobiography.; Basic Books, Cambridge, MA 2000. . * Man's Search for Ultimate Meaning. (A revised and extended edition of The Unconscious God; with a Foreword by Swanee Hunt). Perseus Book Publishing, New York, 1997; . Paperback edition: Perseus Book Group; New York, July 2000; . See also * Aaron Antonovsky * Existential analysis * List of logotherapy institutes named after Frankl * Meaning-making References External links * Timothy Pytell (2015) Viktor Frankl's Search for Meaning, Berghahn Books. * Viktor and I, the Film 2011 * Viktor Frankl Institute Vienna * Viktor Frankl Institute of Logotherapy * Viktor Frankl, The Will to Meaning – extract (1962) * * Who Was Viktor Frankl? by Dr. Henry Abramson * Category:1905 births Category:1997 deaths Category:20th-century Austrian people Category:People from Leopoldstadt Category:University of Vienna faculty Category:Austrian Jews Category:Austrian neurologists Category:Austrian psychiatrists Category:Auschwitz concentration camp survivors Category:Dachau concentration camp survivors Category:Theresienstadt concentration camp survivors Category:Jewish existentialists Category:Jewish psychiatrists Category:Jewish scientists Category:Burials at the Vienna Central Cemetery Category:Knight Commanders of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany Category:Recipients of the Austrian Decoration for Science and Art Category:Recipients of the Grand Decoration with Star for Services to the Republic of Austria Category:Existential therapists Category:Logotherapy Category:20th-century physicians Category:Nazi concentration camp survivors